1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a device and method for carrying a load and more specifically to a method that involves a two-person material-handling device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices and methods have been developed for manually carrying loads. Examples of such carrying devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,508,389; 6,641,008; 6,039,376; 5,688,011; 5,503,448; 5,102,178; 4,950,014; 4,431,226; 3,563,433; 3,214,072; 2,508,795; and 873,044. Although these devices provide various benefits, they also have some drawbacks.
First, in some cases, the carrying device includes two separate straps, thus, if one is misplaced, the device's value may become quite limited. Second, in some cases, both arms of two users are needed for carrying the load, thus no arm is entirely free for opening doors. Third, in some cases, it appears that the two users carrying the load need to face each other, so the one leading the move would need to walk backwards or both users would need to move in a sideways fashion. Either way, movement could be awkward or unsafe. Fourth, in some cases, it appears that the users have to face the load, thus their toes may become pinched underneath the load when it is set back down (see FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,376). Fifth, in some cases, if an accident were to occur while moving a load and it becomes necessary to suddenly release the load to free one's self from the carrying straps, it is not clear just how fast a person's arm would release from within a loop of the strap. If the straps, for example, were threaded through an opening of a palletized load, and the load was accidentally dropped over the edge of a ramp or down a staircase, the loops of the strap may not necessarily release from the person's arm as quickly as would be desired.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved device and method for manually moving loads, wherein the device and method overcomes the drawbacks of current devices and methods.